Elyrua Hagen/Hoffman
Elyria Hagen-Hoffman is the daughter of Grand Duke Richter Hagen-Hoffman and Grand Duchess Elizabeth Hagen-Hoffman. Elyria after conception was kept in a birthing crèche as her mother suffered a rare genetic abnormality. This abnormality had cost the Grand Duchess many other children lost to miscarriage or still birth. Elyria would never know her parents who were killed in a supposed automobile accident. As such she was raised by the family retainers. After graduation from college and finishing military service Elyria likes to spend her time as a treasure hunter. Early Life and Family Her retainers bounced her back and forth between the Grand Duchy of New Hamburg and the Emperor's summer home. She spent a lot of her early life with her first cousin Nathan and the pair are extremely close as a result. Elyria was a focused student and was head of every class. She attended Collettesburg Imperial College. While in college she dived head first into the social scene and became an regular at every party. She graduated top of her class with a Bachelors degree in xeno-archaeology and developed a fascination with extinct alien artifacts. She then spent 4 years in the Imperial Navy earning the rank of Lieutenant Commander. Post Military Career Having left the Navy she traveled in various circles involved in the archaeological community from her personal ship the Troika a refit Imperial Naval Frigate. As time progressed she eventually strayed from the mainstream community. Picking up obscure conspiracy theorist and even disgraced or black listed scienctist if they had the ability to feed her fascination with extinct races and cultures. Her fascination and willingness to consort with countless fringe groups eventually labeled her a black sheep of the archaeological community. Her status as Grand Duchess of New Hamburg kept her from having her degree and certifications revoked. Elyria's life style and status as a black sheep lead her to collecting Sinveck and Progenitor artifacts at astounding rates. Her associations are fluid and often her finds end up being added to her personal collection or the Imperial Museum on New Hamburg. Her adventures are always well funded. As the Duchess of the New Prussian capitol system both the Gyran Embassy and the Gyran Heavy Industries facilities on New Hamburg are her tax paying wards. Her outspoken nature of archaeology and extinct races has given her Cousin Nathan a large loud mouthed conspiracy theorist fan following on New Hamburg. Personal information * Aliases : Her Imperial Grace Grand Duchess Hagen-Hoffman, Duchess New Hamburg * Rank : Formerly Lieutenant, Grand Duchess * DOB : May 12th 6097 C.E. * DOD : Still Active * Citizenry : New Hamburg, Neo-Prussian Empire * World Of Birth : Hamburg City, New Hamburg * Height : 1.77 Meters 9" * Weight : 61kgs. 138lbs. * Eye Color : Gray/Green * Skin Color : Tanned Caucasian * Hair Color : Auburn * Known Upgrades : Neo-Prussian Imperial Nanno-Tech Upgrades, Imperial Navy Nanno-Tech Upgrades * Known Languages : German, English, Modern Theban, Spanish Castilian, French * Education : Holds a degree in xeno-archeology, graduate of the Imperial Naval Academy * Relatives : *** Nathan IV Cousin *** Sister Superior I Cousin-In-Law *** Richter Hagen-Hoffman Deceased *** Elizabeth Hagen-Hoffman Deceased *** Franz XIII Grandfather, Deceased [[Category:Characters]